You All I Wanted
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Sasuke-sama, sepertinya ada yang menyusup kedalam peth house anda." /"Karin bilang kalau satu-satunya orang yang berkunjung hari ini dan mencari anda adalah Nyonya Senju." /"Pastikan setelah kau menemukan dia kau langsung membawanya kesini agar aku bisa menanganinya..?" /"Sayang, aku bisa singkirkan semuanya besok pagi kalau kau mau aku menyingkirkannya..."/ch 14 update, RNR?
1. Chapter 1

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sasuke's Apartement **_

Sepasang irish sekelam malam itu masih setia memandang hamparan luas kota Tokyo di malam hari. Lampu-lampu berpijar dari setiap gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit di hadapannya. Segelas Sangiovese masih berada di dalam genggaman tangannya, sesekali ia menyesap anggur merah mahal miliknya itu perlahan, memejamkan matanya membiarkan liquid itu membakar seisi mulut hingga kerongkongannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menyesapnya lagi, pikirannya melayang membuka satu persatu kenangan masa lalunya. Ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit. Selalu sakit rasanya disana setiap kali ia mengingatnya. Ia berputar dari posisinya dan duduk diatas sofa berwarna putih melingkar diruang keluarga apartement mewahnya, memandang potret besar seorang pria yang memiliki paras seperti dirinya.

"Dia akan kembali, _Otou-sama_. Bisakah aku memulai kembali dengannya dari awal, _Otou-sama_? Apa menurutmu kisahku dan dia akan berakhir seperti kau dan _Okaa-sama_?" ujarnya entah kepada siapa.

Hening diruangan itu kembali menyergap, tak ada balasan dari orang yang ia ajak bicara, yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara hembusan angin yang masuk melalui pintu kaca balkonnya yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya kasar diatas meja dihadapannya. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya. Bisakah dia? Bisakah dia keluar dari sangkar yang selama ini ia tinggali? Bisakah dia melupakan batas keras dalam hidupnya dan memulai sebuah komitmen baru dengan wanita itu? Akankah dia, wanita itu bisa memaafkan kebodohannya yang tidak mencegahnya pergi lima tahun lalu? Akankah wanita itu mau kembali dalam pelukannya setelah empat tahun menghilang dari kehidupannya? Masih sendirikah ia, masikah ia menantikannya seperti janji yang pernah mereka buat dulu?

Ia memijit kepalanya pelan. Sakura, ia tersenyum miris setiap kali mengingat nama itu dalam benaknya. Wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan vanilla dengannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sebagai terapi baginya agar menjauh dari gaya hidup BDSM nya. BDSM, ya, Sasuke adalah orang yang gila kontrol, ia menjadi pengusaha terkaya di Jepang diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, tepat setelah dua tahun rector Harvard university menendang pantatnya keluar dari universitas bergengsi itu. Dan dua tahun setelahnya ia bertemu Sakura Haruno. Commingsoning Editor kakak Iparnya, Hana di Uchiha's Publishing. Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit tepat saat Hana melahirkan seorang putra untuk kakaknya. Dan wanita itu yang menawarkan diri sebagai Submissive nya.

Submissive. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sakura berusaha keras menunjukkan kepadanya kalau mereka bisa memiliki hubungan Vanilla, wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke perlahan keluar dari dunianya yang kelam itu sampai suatu hari dia sendirilah yang membuat wanita itu pergi dari kehidupannya.

Kedua orangtuanya bercerai saat usianya enam belas tahun, emosinya yang labillah yang membawanya mengenal Tsunade, wanita yang lima belas tahun lebih tua darinya dan mengajarinya gaya hidup menyesatkan itu, Wanita yang Sasuke fikir adalah cinta pertamanya itu jugalah yang selalu mencarikannya seorang Sumissive setiap kali submissive lamanya memutuskan pergi begitu saja. Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk tinggal, mereka bisa lari kapanpun mereka mau, bagaimanapun juga kecendrungannya adalah menyakiti patner bermainnya demi mendapatkan kepuasan. Dia punya kebutuhan, dia tahu itu.

Tapi suatu hari Sakura masuk kedalam hidupnya, wanita itu seperti menyalakan sebuah pelita dalam kehidupannya, mereka menjalin hubungan Vanila selama dua tahun dan Setelah itu hubungan mereka berakhir dengan Sakura yang meninggalkan apartementnya dalam kondisi marah besar dan dirinya yang tak berdaya dalam keadaan kalut dan merasa bersalah.

Satu-satunya alasan mereka berpisah adalah wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Sasuke mencoba membuat wanita itu mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak, dia bukan Itachi kakaknya atau Sai adiknya, mereka berdu adalah pria baik-baik yang bertanggung jawab tapi dirinya adalah sebuah alat tanpa jiwa. Ia sudah menyakiti banyak wanita sebelumnya dan menjadikan mereka seorang pelacur pribadi baginya, bagaimana orang seperti itu bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya nanti? Tentu tidak bisa, dan yang membuat Sakura marah besar adalah dia menemui Tsunade malam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di bar dengan minum-minum dan Sakura salah paham atas semua yang terjadi diantara mereka, jadilah wanita itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Besok, ia akan kembali ke Jepang. Wanita itu akan kembali bekerja di Uchiha's Publishing atas permintaan Hana yang menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan penerbitan itu. Apakah dia berani menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk bertrmu wanita itu? Dihadapan anak mereka nanti? Kenapa juga Itachi harus memberi tahunya tadi? Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangan besarnya bergerak mengambil iphone 6 miliknya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. Ia membuka kontak e-mailnya. Dan menemukan kontak Sakura disana. Masikah alamat e-mailnya Sama? Ia berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya jari-jarinya dengan indah menari diatas layar touch screen ponselnya itu dan menekan tombol kirim. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menyambar gelasnya, dan sekali lagi menyesap minumannya sampai tandas tak bersisa.

_**Sakura's apartement, Paris, Prancis**_

Wanita berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu masih focus membaca naskah novel yang baru saja dikirimkan Hana kepadanya. Mulai dari kemarin ia resmi kembali menjabat sebagai Commingsooning Editor di Uchiha's Publishing. Ia meletakkan naskah yang baru ia baca separuhnya itu diatas meja kerjanya, jemari lentiknya menyambar gelas Kristal berirsi Saugvinon blanc dari atas meja kerjanya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memejamkan matanya, kedua kakinya melangkah dan mendekati jendela besar di balik tempat duduknya. Setelah empat tahun meninggalkan Tokyo dan bekerja untuk Vogue, sekarang ia akan kembali kesana. Kembali ke Tokyo dan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, ia harus menghadapi pria itu lagi. Dan mungkin kali ini akan lebih berat.

Sarada Uchiha. Anak itu lahir dari rahimnya tiga tahun yang lalu, gadis itu sekarang mungkin memang belum sekolah, Sakura berencana menyekolahkannya tahun depan di paris dan tetap bersembunyi dari Sasuke tapi ia tahu itu akan mustahil. Ibunya benar, sekeras apapun usahanya, ia tetap tak bisa menjauhkan seorang ayah dari putrinya, Sasuke memang sudah berkali-kali menemui ibunya meminta bantuannya agar diberitahu dimana ia dan putri mereka tinggal dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kepadanya kalau pria itu sudah berubah banyak dan menyesali keputusannya empat tahun lalu. Bagaimanapun juga dia melakukan ini demi Sarada, anak itu sangat mencintai ayahnya dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, namun apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan menerima putrinya? Bisakah ia mempercayai semua cerita ibunya?

"_Okaa-san!_" Sakura menoleh dan meraup putrinya yang berusia tiga tahun itu dalam gedongannya.

"halo, Sayang. Kamu sudah rapih?" Dia mengangguk antusias.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Otou-san _secepatnya. Aku sudah membuat lukisan untuknya. Dia akan menjemput kita di bandarakan, _Okaa-san_?" Sakura memandang gadis itu, tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, tapi Sakura tak punya pilihan lain.

"Sayang, yang akan menjemput kita nanti…" 'drt drt drt' Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya saat getaran ponselnya menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk.

"Sebentar, Sayang." Ujarnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan melihat e-mail masuk dari Sasuke, ia memandang Sarada sebentar.

"From : Sasuke Uchiha

To : Sakura Haruno

Subject : Menjemputmu

Sakura,

Aku tahu mungkin sudah hilang kemauan mu untuk betemu denganku, tapi aku juga ayah dari anak mu, harap jangan lupakan itu. Itachi sudah memberi tahuku kalian berangkat hari ini dari prancis, aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjemputmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu putriku, hanya itu. Balas e-mailku kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Enterpirse Holding Inc.

Sakura memandang putrinya sebentar. Sasuke mengirimnya e-mail dan bilang kalau dia ingin menjemputnya dan bertemu purtinya. Ia menghela nafasnya, benarkah Sasuke sudah benar-benar bisa menerima putri mereka? Bisakah dia menerima pria itu seperti dalam angan-angannya. Kami-sama. Dia begitu mencintai pria itu, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kalau Sasuke adalah ayah dari Sarada, bagaimana bisa kalau harapan akan berubahnya pandagan Sasuke akan komitmen dan anak adalah alasannya bertahan hidup.

"_kaa-san_!" Sakura menoleh kebawah, putrinya sudah menarik-narik lengan blazzernya.

"Ya, Sayang. Tou-san yang akan menjemput kita." Dan detik itu juga Sarada melompat kegirangan sambil tertawa. Kami-sama. Rasanya seperti jantungnya sudah melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya setiap kali melihat senyum bahagia di wajah putrinya.

"Sekarang, bantu Matsuri membereskan pakaianmu ya?" ujarnya, Sarada mengangguk patuh lalu berlari keluar dari kantornya.

Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menata perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Sasuke, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tapi akankah kisah diantara mereka berlanjut, masih beranikah dia mengharapkan itu? Masih kuatkah dia meyakinkan Sasuke untuk merubah pikirannya akan sebuah komitmen dan membangun keluarga bersamanya? Bisakah ia mendengar penolakkan itu lagi saat ia gagal? Tidak, dia belum mencobanya, ia bisa mencobanya.

"From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Subject : Menjemputku dan Sarada Uchiha

Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana putrimu melompat kegirangan saat ia mendengar kalau kau ingin menjemputnya. Aku tidak keberatan, terimakasih sudah mau berbaik hati. Sasuke, aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak melupakan kalau kau adalah ayah dari putriku. Putri kita. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi atas tawaranmu yang mulia, sampai bertemu dibandara besok pagi.

Sakura Haruno, Commingsooning Editor, Uchiha Publishing." Ia membaca pesan itu lagi dan dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menekan tombol kirim. Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai bertemu lagi besok. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menyambar naskah novelnya lalu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

_**Sasuke's Apartement**_

'drt drrt drrt' Pria tampan itu tersentak dari lamunannya, sebuah e-mail masuk. Buru-buru ia menyambar ponselnya dan membuka kontak e-mailnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Nama Uchiha Sakura ada disana, menghiasi layar ponselnya. E-mailnya berbalas. Ia membaca pesannya dan tersenyum, Sakura. Mereka akan bertemu lagi besok, ia menghela nafasnya dan mengetik beberapa kata sebelum mengirimnya, Sasuke tersenyum. Sekali lagi dia memandang potret ayahnya.

"Aku rasa kau benar, pak tua. Aku hanya perlu mencoba." Ujarnya, dengan kalimat terakhir itu ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarganya dan naik kelantai dua apartementnya sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**TBC. Sampe disini dulu. Aku mau tahu gimana respon kalian sama Fict ini, kalau banyak yang suka aku bakal lanjut. Stronger mungkin bakal tamat sebentar lagi, jadi fict ini bisa di bilang penggantinya. Kalau ada yang berfikir ini mirip sama Novel Fifty Shades karya E.L James, ya aku emang terinspirasi tapi bukan berati menjiplak. Stronger bakal aku update minggu depan mina, jadi jangan lupa review untuk dua fict ku ini. **

**Dan Satu lagi, tolong jangan salah paham, saya masih SMA kelas 3 sekarang. U.U" **

**Aphrodite Girl 13 **


	2. Chapter 2

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

***.

Hari baru dimulai, sang surya dengan bangga bersinar diatas langit kota Tokyo, memandang angkuh kepada para manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana, tak terkecuali seorang pria bersurai dark blue yang baru saja menuruni tangga panth house miliknya. Pria itu sudah rapih dengan menggunakan Hem berwarna Navy dan celana jeans putih serta sepatu converse hitam menghiasi kakinya. Dua kancing kemeja atasnya ia buka, tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau usiaya sudah menginjak awal tiga puluh tahun.

"Sasuke-Sama." Pria itu tersenyum samar saat namanya di panggil oleh salah satu atau mungkin satu-satunya pengurus rumahnya.

"Karin." Katanya, wanita itu mengangguk singkat.

"Tolong buatkan kare untuk Sakura." Wanita bersurai merah itu terlihat terkejut dan senang, dibalik kacamata perseginya ia memandang terkejut kearah majikannya.

"Apa dia benar-benar kembali? Akan tinggal disini?" Tanyanya, Sasuke terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mengajaknya mampir untuk makan siang. Dimana Juugo?" Tanya Sasuke, Karin mengangguk mengerti lalu menunjuk pintu kecil dibawah tangga

"masih di kantornya dengan Suigetsu dan beberapa petugas keamanan yang baru, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, oh tentu saja setelah menghubungi Sakura dia langsung meminta Juugo untuk mencarikan petugas keamanan baru untuk mengawasi Sarada.

"Hn. Aku akan keluar, tidak perlu minta Juugo untuk menghentikan briefingnya. Aku akan memberikan briefing kepada mereka juga jam 3 sore ini. Jangan lupa katakan itu kepada Juugo. Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya

"Maaf, Sasuke-Sama." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di genkan saat Karin kembali menginterupsi kegiatannya

"Apakah anda keberatan jika saya membuatkan ice cream strawberry untuk Nona Sarada? Atau es loli mungkin?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, anak kecil suka es dan hal-hal manis kan? Tapi dia tak tahu mana yang benar-benar di sukai putrinya.

"Buatkan keduanya." Katanya lalu dia menghilang dibalik pintu apartementnya yang tertutup.

Jalanan di kota Tokyo tidak begitu padat seperti biasanya. Ia menyentuh layar Iphone nya yang sudah terpasang dengan speaker phone didalam mobil sportnya, mencari-cari di datar lagunya dan menyentuh layar nya sekali lagi sebelum suara Jencarlos Canela yang merdu mengalun menyuarakan bait-bait indah dari lagu Mi Corazon Insiste miliknya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku pengemudi. Fikirannya melayang setiapkali mendengar lagu ini. Perasaannya kepada Sakura benar-benar tergambar didalam setiap lirik lagu yang tengah ia putar saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja penyesalan itu kembali hinggap di dalam benaknya.

Empat tahun yang lalu seharusnya dia tak pernah melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari genggamannya, empat tahun yang lalu saat Sakura dengan suara bergetar memberitahunya tentang kehamilannya seharusnya dia memeluknya, menenangkan wanita itu dan melindunginya bukannya malah membentaknya seperti orang gila, marah-marah dan nyaris menampar wajahnya. Seharusnya dia tetap bersama wanita itu malam itu dan mempercepat pernikahan mereka, bukannya kabur ke bar dan minum-minum dengan mantan Dominannya. Dengan masalalunya, Tsunade.

Dia tahu saat itu dia ketakutan setengah mati sampai akhirnya kehilangan akal sehatnya, tak bisa mengontrol mulut dan emosinya hingga melihat wanita itu pergi keesokan harinya sambil marah-marah dan menyumpah kasar. Ketakutannya jelas tak sebesar ketakutan Sakura, Wanita itu jelas sangat takut. Ia baru lulus dan sedang senang mengembangkan karirnya, bahkan dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak dalam waktu dekat karena dapat mengganggu karirnya dan Sasuke setuju, tapi semuanya terjadi diluar kendali keduanya. Sakura pasti takut dan kebingungan saat itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Secara tidak langsung dia sudah menyakiti dua orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

"Sakura, Sarada. Maafkan aku." Bisisknya.

Sarada menarik lengan ibunya dengan tidak sabaran, Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu menguikuti langkah putrinya. Sakura melihat bingung Sarada yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjinjit mencari-cari seseorang. Sasuke. Ya, pasti gadis kecil itu sedang menunggu ayahnya. Sakura menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak membalas e-mail sasuke semalam, tapi dia salah jika dia berbuat begitu.

Hal yang di lakukan Sasuke empat tahun yang lalu adalah semata-mata karena hingga detik ini juga Sasuke masih mengakui kalau dirinya adalah alat tanpa jiwa yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Ayahnya mati bunuh diri didepan matanya sendiri saat usianya empat tahun, tepat setelah palu di pengadilan di ketuk dan menyatakan kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto resmi bercerai. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke enggan berkomitmen dengan siapapun, penderitaan ayahnya yang ia lihat saat usianya empat tahun membentuknya jadi pria yang tertutup dan pendiam, membuatnya bertemu dengan Tsunade yang mengajarinya gaya hidup menjijikkan itu, entah kenapa setiap kali dia mengingat nama itu ingin rasanya dia membunuh wanita pirang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bagaimana dia bisa menanamkan gaya hidup seperti itu kepada Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia lima belas tahun, terlebih lagi. Mikoto adalah dokter pribadi sekaligus rekan bisnisnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia melihat Sarada yang masih berdiri tak sabaran menatap pintu ruang tunggu kelas satu tempat mereka menunggu pria itu. Sakura kembali untuk memperbaiki hidupnya dan hidup pria itu, ia sudah melupakan sakit hatinya sejak lama. Sasuke juga pasti terluka, dia pasti ingin bertemu putrinya yang saat itu ia tolak mentah-mentah keberadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Pria itu adalah ayah dari putrinya dan Sakura tak berhak menghalangi pertemuan mereka.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa Tou-san belum sampai juga?" Sarada bertanya dengan matanya yang sudah membulat dan berkaca-kaca hampir menangis, dengan bahasa prancis. Ya gadis kecilnya ini tidak begitu bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang.

"Sabar ya, sayang. Dia pasti akan datang." Sakura menarik gadis kecil itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"apa kaa-san fikir tidak apa-apa kalau berbicara bahasa Perancis dengan Tou-san?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangguk,

"Tapi kau harus belajar bahasa Jepang sedikit demi sedikit, ya? Kau bisa minta Tou-san mengajari mu nanti." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Sakura memeluknya erat, usia Sarada mungkin baru tiga tahun, tapi dia sudah cerewet seperti anak berusia lima tahun, rasa ingin tahunya besar, itu sebabnya dia bisa menguasai bahasa Jepang walau tidak lancer.

"Sakura." Wanita itu menoleh saat suara baritone yang ia rindukan itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Wanita itu menoleh mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Dia tidak berubah. Dia masih sama, hanya garis wajahnya saja yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Tou-chan!" Sarada melompat turun dari pangkuannya dan menerjang Sasuke. Pria itu terkejut melihat reaksi Sarada. Masih dengan keadaan canggung, pria itu memeluk putrinya dengan gerakkan yang kaku.

"lama tidak bertemu Sasuke-kun. Apa kabar?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan putrinya dan menggendongnya, ia tidak berhenti menciumi pipi gembil putrinya, sekarang dia bisa melakukan apa yang selalu diimpikannya.

"Kau membuatku mati sekalipun aku hidup selama kau menghilang begitu saja bersama putriku." Ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Sekarang aku disini, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Secara tak sadar Wanita merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuat tubuh Sasuke Menegang.

"jangan." Sakura memandang bingung pria yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya terhadapku, Sakura. Jangan gigit bibir bawahmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya, bahkan dia masih tetap bossy seperti biasa

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan, tapi aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak meminta." Pria itu menyeringai kearahnya, Sakura terbelalak

"Sasuke!" Humor di wajahnya menghilang, pria itu memandang sendu Sakura dan Sarada bergantian.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau mampir kerumah untuk makan Siang. Karin sudah menyiapkan semuanya termasuk Ice cream dan Ice Loli untuk Sarada." Gadis kecil itu melayangkan tinjunya keudara saat mendengar ayahnya menyebut Ice Loli dan Ice Cream. Dasar anak-anak.

"Ya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan juga denganmu." Ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentang?" Wanita itu diam, dan lagi mengigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Sarada atau dia bisa saja menerkam Sakura sekarang juga.

"Sakura…" Ia menggerutu membuat wanita merah jambu itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ini tentang Sarada. Dia akan mulai sekolah tahun depan. Aku sudah meninggalkan Jepang lama sekali, jadi aku minta Hana_-nee_ merekomendasikan tempat yang bagus untuknya sekolah. Aku harus mendiskusikan ini denganmu." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya

"kenapa aku?" Tanyanya bingung, Sakura memutar bola matanya

"Karena dia anakmu, Brengsek!" Sasuke memebelalakkan matanya begitu juga Sarada

"Kaa-san, You said a naughty word! Give me 10 dollars!" Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kecilnya membuat tawa Sasuke meledak

"ayolah, Baby Girl. Kita bisa tagih itu kepada ibumu nanti. Sekarang, kita pulang dan makan es Loli." Sasuke mengambil alih troli berisi koper-koper Sakura sementara Sarada sudah bergelayut nyaman di dalam gendongan ibunya. Ketiganya bergerak kearah pintu keluar dan meninggalkan badara.

Sarada masih mengoceh dengan semangat menggunakan bahasa jepang dan prancis yang di campur aduk. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar putrinya, Ia tahu gadis kecil itu sedang berusaha keras berbicara bahasa Jepang dengannya tapi perbendaharaan katanya kurang, untunglah dia bisa mengerti bahasa inggris sedikit. Untuk anak berusia tiga tahun menguasai tiga bahasa itu rasanya mustahil, tapi itu tak mengherankan jika dia tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh Sakura yang merupakan seorang editor dan bisa menguasai enam bahasa dengan fasih, dan lagi pula dia putri dari Sasuke yang merupakan pebisnis kaya dan pekerjaannya itu juga menuntutnya harus bisa menguasai bahasa asing lain.

"Sakura, aku punya preposisi untuk mu." Ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sarada sudah tertidur di pangkuan Sakura karena kelelahan.

"Hn?" Ia memandang bertanya kearah Sasuke yang masih focus mengemudi.

"Aku ingin kembali. Aku bersumpah aku sudah memutus semua hubunganku dengan Tsunade tepat setelah kau pergi, dan aku juga menyayangi anak kita. Aku ingin memulai dari awal." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia memadang Sasuke yang kini juga memandangnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau tawarkan untukku Sasuke-sama? Kau tidak memintaku menjadi submissive mu kan?" Tubuh Sasue menegang, wajahnya menjadi kaku dan onyxnya menggelap.

"Tidak." Ia menggeram, Sakura memeluk Sarada berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata lagi dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kita menjalani hubungan Vanilla. Aku ingin menikahimu, dan menjadi ayah dari anak mu. Well, aku memang ayahnya, tapi yang kumaksudkan adalah menjadi ayahnya dalam arti yang sebenarnya." Sakura terdiam, Sasuke juga sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya di parkiran mobil gedung Nara's apartement.

"Aku…" Sasuke diam, matanya melirik kearah Sakura. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Aku akan mencobanya, hanya saja kau berjanji untuk tidak memaksaku melampaui batas kerasku saat kita berhubungan sex." Tubuh pria itu menegang, batas keras? Ia justru bermaksud tidak akan kembali kekebiasaannya itu.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan gaya hidup itu, Sakura." Ujarnya, Sakura memandnag tak percaya kearah Sasuke. Pria itu bisa melakukannya?

"Kau tidak memiliki Submissive setelah aku pergi?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Wanita itu

"Kau fikir kenapa? Aku menghabiskan empat tahun masa hidupku untuk mengkhawtirkan mu dan Putri kita. Aku berusaha mencarimu dan melindungimu secara diam-diam. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali kalian." Sakura menghela nafasnya, dia tersenyum lalu mencium pelan pipi tegas pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mencintai anak ini. Sudah ku duga kan, Sasuke-kun? Kau bisa menjadi seroang ayah." Pria itu memandang Sarada dan Sakura bergantian.

"Aku bahkan belum mencobanya, Sakura. Aku sudah menyakiti banyak wanita dengan tanganku, bagaimana kau fikir aku bisa menjaganya? Jika dia tahu nanti apa kau fikir anak ini akan mengampuniku dan memaafkaanku?" Tanyanya frustasi, Sakura tersenyum tulus

"Sasuke-kun, seorang anak lahir untuk mencintai kedua orangtuanya, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyangkal hal itu. Anak ini, dia merindukanmu bahkan sejak ia pertama kali melihat fotomu, dia sering memeluk fotomu dalam tidurnya, dan memimpikanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir anak ini akan membencimu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dia bisa saja kecewa padamu saat dia tahu kebenaran tentang dirimu. Tapi kita bisa sembunyikan itu darinya. Kau bisa menjadi ayah yang sempurna, Sasuke-kun. Dan jangan sekali-kali berfikir kalau aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah yang jahat. Aku hanya akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah yang baik." Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuan kalian." Terangnya, Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi.

Sasuke memanjat keluar dari mobil sportnya lalu berputar dan membukakan pintu untuknya dan Sarada. Ia sempat mengambil alih Sarada dan menggendongnya lalu menepuk pelan pipi gembil anak itu agar dia tebangun. Sarada menguap dan matanya memadang sayu keara kedua orangtuanya. Sakura membiarkan Suigetsu dan Karin mengeluarkan kopernya tapi dia memandang ragu pria yang kini tengah memeluk dengan posesif pingganya dan menggendong putrinya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke memandang bingung Sakura yang kini menunjuk koper-koper besarnya di pindahkan dan di bawa masuk ke dalam Nara's Apartement.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan ku." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura terbelalak.

"Aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah Sasuke-kun!" gerutunya,Sasuke menoleh.

"Cek rekeningmu. Aku sudah membatalkannya. Lagi pula kau dan Sarada akan lebih aman disini. Kalau kau ingin rumah, kita bisa membelinya nanti Sakura. Lagi pula rumah itu terlalu sempit untuk kalian." Ujar pria itu sambil lalu.

"tapi, lingkungan apartement tidak bagus untuk perkembangan social anak kita." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Juugo!" Pria berbadan besar itu mendekat.

"Cari tahu apa ada rumah yang di jual di sekitar rumah Itachi atau Ibu atau dimanapun itu yang memiliki lima kamar tidur, ruang teater, dua ruang kantor, dan ruang bermain Indoor dan outdoor secepatnya, jika sudah dapat beritahu aku, dan Nyonya Uchiha. Aku akan membelinya jika Sakura menyetujuinya." Sakura menaikkan alisnya, pria ini benar-benar suka seenaknya sendiri. Nyonya Uchiha? Mereka bahkan belum menikah dan pria itu sudah mengganti namanya dengan seenaknya. Lagi pula, kenapa Sifat Mercurialnya itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Benar-benar, bagaimana dia bisa mengimbanginya?

"Sasuke-kun! Kita hanya bertiga buat apa rumah dengan ruangan sebanyak itu." Sasuke memutar matanya lagi dan memandang Sakura

"Aku berencana memberikan Sarada adik. Satu atau dua lagi, dan jangan berfikir aku hanya akan menjadikanya anak tunggal, Sakura." Dan dengan itu pria itu pergi mendahuluinya.

"hey!" wanita itu berdecak kesal tapi mengikuti juga Sarsuke dan beberapa pengawal pribadinya.

Sarada menyender setelah menghabiskan mangkuk Ice Cream Strawberrynya yang kedua. Perutnya yang mungil terlihat membuncit sedikit dan matanya sayu terlihat mengantuk

"Tou-chan… I Want to go sleep." Gadis itu berbicara bahasa inggris dengan logat prancisnya yang aneh, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"C'mon baby Linda. We go to your room." Ujarnya, Sarada sepakat untuk berbicara bahasa inggris saja dengan ayahnya, walau terkadang Sakura harus memberitahunya satu dua kosa kata yang dia Tanyakan dalam bahasa prancis.

"Sasuke, Biar aku saja." Sasuke menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Kau sudah menemaninya tidur selama tiga tahun sementara aku belum pernah. Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau istirahatlah. Aku akan menyusulmu ke kamar, nanti." Ujarnya, lalu ia menaiki tangga path housenya. Bersama Sarada di dalam pelukannya.

Sakura memandnag pria itu dari belakang, ia sesekali mendengar tawa rendah Sasuke saat Sarada salah mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa jepang yang sedang ia coba pelajari perlahan dengan bantuan Sasuke. Hatinya menghangat, benarkan? Pria mercurialnya itu layak untuk dicintai bahkan bukan hanya olehnya dan Sarada bahkan oleh keluarga Uchiha, ia berhak dicintai oleh semua orang. Apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali berbeda dengan Hatinya. Sakura memandang foto fugaku yang tergantung di ruang tengah.

"Aku Pasti akan membantu putra anda, Fugaku-sama. Masalalu anda tidak akan terulang padanya. Jadi, aku mohon restui kami dan bantulah kami." Ujarnya sebelum kembali naik keatas menyusul Sasuke dan Sarada yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

**TBC. **


	3. Chapter 3

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sasuke's Apartement, Tokyo **_

Sakura tengah memanggang Bacon dengan bantuan Karin saat Sasuke menuruni tangga Path House mewah miliknya dengan Sarada berada didalam gendongannya. Wanita cantik itu berbalik dan meletakkan Bacon keatas piring berisi omelet milik Sasuke dan Sarada. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar saat Sarada memeluknya.

"_Bonjour_, _Kaa-san_." Ujarnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya

"_Good Morning, Mommy." _Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menyapanya dan mencium singkat bibirnya

"_Tou-chan, Up!_" Sarada melompat dan mengulurkan tanggannya kearah Sasuke minta di gendong lagi dan didudukkan di bangku khusus milknya.

"Nyonya Karin, apa kau buat ice cream lagi?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar aksen lucu putrinya saat bicara bahasa Jepang dengan Karin, pasti Sasuke baru mengajarinya semalam.

"Ya, Nona Sarada. Tapi anda bisa memakannya nanti saat setelah makan siang, sekarang terlalu pagi untuk memakan Ice Creamnya." Wajah sumringah gadis kecil itu memberengut saat mendengar itu.

"Sarada, Nyonya karin benar. Sekarang, kau harus makan dulu sarapanmu, _Kaa-san _sudah buatkan dessert yang lain. Ya?" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, Sasuke mengambil alih piring putrinya saat melihat Sarada kesulitan memotong bacon dan omeletnya, dengan cekatan pria berusia awal tigapuluhan itu memotong bacon dan omelet milik putrinya menjadi kecil-kecil agar lebih mudah dimakan oleh Sarada.

"_Arigatou_, _Tou-chan_." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai dark blue putri kecilnya, Sakura menuangkan kopi untuk Sasuke dan meletakkan satu gelas besar susu untuk putrinya, baru setelah itu ia melepas apron yang menuntupi bagian depan setelan kantornya dan bergabung dengan kekasih dan anaknya itu.

"malam ini ada acara pertunangan Sai dan Ino." Sakura menghentikan gerakkannya, wanita itu memandang bingung kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku kan tidak membawa pakaian pestaku kesini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Kita baru kembali bersama lagi kemarin, ingat?" Sakura menelan ludahnya memandang Sarada yang tak terganggu sama sekali dengan ketegangan kecil diantara orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus membeli gaun untuk acara nanti malam." Sasuke berdeham, pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyeruput pelan kopinya.

"Tidak perlu." Sakura memandang heran lagi kearahnya.

"Semuanya masih ada di lemari mu." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke melirik Sarada yang kini tengah menandaskan gelas susunya dan menyandar karena kekenyangan.

"Sarada, kau boleh bermain di ruang tengah bersama Karin, Sayang. Ada yang harus _Tou-chan_ bicarakan dengan _Kaa-chan_." Sarada menelengkan kepalanya kesamping tak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya dalam bahasa Jepang

"_Baby Linda_, _I'm and Your Dad should talk privately. Would you like to play with Mrs. Karin in your room?" _Ujar Sakura, Gadis itu mengangguk

_"Can I go up stare?_" Sasuke mengangguk saat gadis itu memberikan tatapan memohon kepadanya.

"_Okay_." Dengan kata terakhir itu gadis itu mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya sebelum naik keatas untuk bermain dengan pengasuh barunya.

"Jadi?" tuntut Sakura,

"Ya, Semua pakaian yang kubelikan padamu masih di lemarinya dan belum tersentuh, tapi tentu modelmya mungkin sudah agak ketinggalan jaman, tapi kalau kau mau membelinya aku bisa menyuruh Sara untuk memebeli beberapa gaun dan membawanya kesini." Sasuke tak berhenti disitu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu credit, Sim dan kunci mobil dari Saku jasnya dan sebuah buku tabungan lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"ini rekening baru milikmu. Aku mentransfer seratus ribu yen setiap bulannya. Aku baru mentransfernya kemarin." Sakura menggeleng, ini salah dia justru merasa seperti wanita murahan jika seperti ini.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku akan pergi sendiri dan mencari gaunku sendiri nanti." Sasuke memandang tajam wanita yang dicintainya itu

"Sakura, kecenderunganku adalah memukul pantat mu kalau kau menentangku, Sayang. Jangan membuat ku marah." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, sikap gila kontrol pria yang di cintainya itu kembali lagi

"Sayang, dengar. Aku merasa seperti wanita murahan jika kau berikan Mobil, uang dan semua ini. Ini membuatku kelelahan. Aku tidak bisa mengambil uangmu, tidak selama kita belum menikah itu bukan hakku." Sasuke mengacak surai dark bluenya itu frustasi

"Tidak ada yang menganggapmu murahan atau seperti pelacur. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu, semua kebutuhan mu dan Sarada menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya, Sayang. Kau adalah ibu dari anakku apa yang salah dengan memberikan semua ini untukmu?" Sakura menghela nafasnya mencoba bersabar,

"justru karena itulah, Sasuke. Awalnya sebelum aku mengenalmu aku hanya wanita biasa dan setelah aku memiliki hubungan denganmu hidupku berubah. Terakhir kali saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan mu dan menjadi cieft editor di perusahaan penebitanmu banyak rumor yang beredar seperti itu, Sayang aku hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, terlebih Sarada sudah ada diantara kita." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Sakura. Kalau kau bersamaku kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan ini semua, aku menghasilkan seratus ribu Yen per jamnya, dan kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari jumlah uang yang aku transfer kepada mu setiap bulannya kalau kau meminta. Ini bukan hanya tentangmu, ini juga tentang Sarada. Semua ini untuk kalian, jadi mengerti dan terimalah ini semua. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan seluruh fasilitas yang bisa ku berikan untuk kalian." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia diam dan meminum Twining English breakfast tea miliknya

"Sayang, ada apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya

"Sasuke, kita belum menikah dan aku tak memiliki hak apapun atas uangmu." Sasuke menggenggam tangannya

"Kau sudah melahirkan putriku, kita hanya belum menikah bukan berarti tidak akan menikah. Benarkan?" Ada sebuah harapan dan raut ketakutan diwajah tampannya saat mengatakan kata-kata itu,

"belum, kita memang belum menikah. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa takut akan masalalu mu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan menunggu, aku masih bisa menunggu, Sasuke." Pria itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

"Ini hari pertamamu bekerja, bawa kunci mobil dan kartu kredit ini kau akan membutuhkannya saat Sara menemuimu nanti." Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu merimanya, ia tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Kakashi akan mengantarmu." Ujar pria itu sambil menggunakan jas hitamnya dan memencet beberapa nomor Sandi untuk masuk kedalam lift.

"Aku bisa menyetir, Sasuke_-kun._ Kau masih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mengemudiku?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Kakashi yang mengantarmu atau kau tidak kekantor sama sekali." Sakura mendengus, ia tak mau membuat mood Sasuke jelek sekali lagi.

Keduanya tiba di garasi Nara's Apartement dan berpisah disana. Sasuke sempat mengecup singkat kening Sakura sebelum masuk kedalam Audi SUV mewah miliknya.

"Sampai berjumpa jam lima, Sayang." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, wanita itu juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil yang di kendarai Kakashi dan berangkat menuju tempatnya bekerja.

_**Uchiha's Publishing **_

Hana Uchiha, wanita itu masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak tiga puluh dua tahun. Ibu dari sikembar Daichi dan Daisuke ini langsung meninggalkan naskah yang ia baca saat Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dress tanpa lengan berwarna hitam putih yang ia gunakan melekat sempurna dengan tubuhnya ditambah dengan silletto berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya membuat penampilannya sebagai seorang CEO muda sekaligus wanita yang cerdas tergambar jelas saat orang-orang pertama kali melihatnya. Senyum ramah dan pelukan hangat diterima sakura dari wanita yang menyandang nama uchiha sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana seluruh keluarga Uchiha merindukanmu." Ujarnya saat melepaskan pelukan hangat bak seorang kakak dari Sakura,

"_Nee-san_." Hana tersenyum, ia mengangguk singkat lalu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sofa kulit berwarna cream yang berada di tengah ruangannya.

"Teh?" Tawar Hana, wanita itu mengiyakan dengan sopan tawaran Kakak ipar kekasihnya itu. Hana beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kemejanya, wanita itu menekan tombol speed dial dan berbicara dengan asistennya yang berada diluar sesaat dan kembali duduk setelah memutus sambungan.

"Jadi, pagi ini aku mendengar kalau Rumah yang kupesan untukmu dibatalkan pembeliannya oleh Sasuke. Pihak pemasaran real estate marah besar saat mendengar hal itu terjadi." Sakura menghele nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil

"Aku tahu, _Nee-san_. Aku juga kesal dia membatalkan Rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuanku dan meminta untuk tinggal bersama saja di path housenya. Dia bilang rumah itu tidak layak aku tempati bersama Sarada." Hana menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kekasih adik iparnya itu.

"Sakura, itu artinya dia serius ingin kembali denganmu. Kau tahu? Anak itu sudah membuat lebih dari lima pegawainya kehilangan pekerjaan karena kesalahan kecil dan menekan pegawainya seperti orang gila selama kau menghilang." Sakura tersenyum canggung, rasa bersalah tak beralasan kembali hinggap dalam benaknya

"Aku akui aku terlalu labil dan emosi saat itu." Ujar Sakura ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, ke sofa empuk milik Hana.

"Jadi, kita bisa bicarakan pekerjaan saja, _Nee-san_. Sasuke_-kun_ akan menjemputku jam lima sore ini, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta pertunangan Sai dan Ino." Ujar Sakura, Hana tersenyum maklum

"Ya, dan aku harus membelu Tuxedo baru untuk putraku. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau keduanya sudah besar sekarang." Sakura terkekeh geli

"Sarada juga, aku juga harus membelikan dia gaun pesta. Sasuke tidak memberitahuku kalau acaranya malam ini." Ujar Sakura, keduanya masih berbincang sampai seorang wanita bersurai coklat masuk kedalam,

"Hana_-sama_ ini teh yang anda pesan, dan sesuai keinginan anda saya sudah membawa Moegi_-san_." Ujar wanita itu, seorang wanita bersurai orange berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sakura, dia Moegi. Dia akan menjadi asistenmu untuk seterusnya, dia yang akan mengatur seluruh kegiatan dan pekerjaanmu selama kau bekerja disini." Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada gadis muda dihadapannya itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya, ya Moegi_-chan_." Gadis dihadapannya itu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Nah, kau sudah boleh kembali keruanganmu Moegi."

"Ha'i, Hana_-sama_." Ujarnya, ia membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kayu ganda bergaya klasik ruangan Hana, setelah kedua asisten mereka pergi Hana dan Sakura kembali berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka masing-masing.

_**Sakuras's Room, Uchiha Publishing**_

__Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tengah asik membaca sebuah naskah yang baru saja ia terima dari asistentnya saat, Moegi asistennya masuk dengan satu nampan besar berisi makanan kehadapannya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, ia tahu ini jam makan siang tapi ia tidak pernah memesan makanan apapun untuk makan siangnya hari ini, dia sudah berencana akan makan diluar dengan team barunya dalam rangka perkenalan hari ini, Alis sakura kembali berkerut saat melihat label nama restaurant pada wadahnya, tertulis disitu _Escala Restaurant_, _Escala?_ Sasuke pasti yang mengirim ini kesini, Siapa lagi yang akan memesan makanan dari restaurant mahal hanya untuk makan siang pacarnya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura_-sama_. Sasuke_-sama _mengirim ini untuk anda. Dia bilang pastikan anda menghabiskan semuanya." Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan asistennya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Moegi_-chan_. Aku memang atasanmu, tapi kau bisa menganggap ku sebagai seniormu." Senyum manis terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Duduklah, makan siang ini terlalu banyak untuk Satu orang, kita bisa berbagi." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu mengambil alih nampan berisi makanan dari tangan Moegi dan berjalan kearah sofa berwarna salem ditengah ruangannya dan menyuruh Moegi duduk disampingnya, tepat saat itu sebuah E-mail masuk dan ia membukanya.

"**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

** To: Sakura Haruno **

** Subject : Makan siangmu dan Pastikan habiskan itu**

_ Sayang, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu makan di Escala hari siang ini, tapi mendadak aku harus berangkat ke Osaka siang ini untuk meeting penting. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, aku menggunakan Helicopterku jadi pasti aku akan kembali pukul lima dan menjemputmu. Aku memesan menu kesukaan mu di Escala, habiskan itu atau aku akan sangat marah. Kejadian tadi pagi membuat tanganku berkedut, tapi aku tak akan melakukan apa yang ada di benakku sampai kau memohon._

_**Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Holding Enterpires Inc.**_" Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan e-mail darinya

"**Forn : Sakura Haruno**

** To : Sasuke Uchiha**

** Subject : Makan siangku dan tangan bekedutmu**

_Sayang, kau tidak perlu menjemputku jika tidak bisa. Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya, benar-benar lezat aku akan menghabisnkannya. Kau tahu kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun padaku untuk menghentikan kedutan di tanganmu itu, kembalilah utuh, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. _

_Milikmu Selalu _

**Sakura Haruno, Chief Editor, Uchiha Publishing**" setelah menekan tombol kirim di layar Iphonenya wanita cantik itu mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuruh asistentnya duduk disampingnya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-sama_?" Sakura yang sudah memegang sumpit di sebelah tangannya tersenyum lembut

"Tidak, dan kau bisa memanggilku _Senpai _atau _nee-chan_." Dengan canggung gadis muda itu mengangguk dan patuh duduk di sebelah Sakura, wanita itu mengambil sebuah sendok dan memberikannya kepada Moegi

"Makanlah, dan ceritakan sedikit tentang Jepang, empat tahun meningalkan tempat ini membuatku benar-benar merindukannya." Moegi tersenyum kecil dan mulai bercerita,

__**Naras Apartement, Tokyo**

Sarada tengah asik bermain dengan Bonekanya saat bell berbunyi di Path House mewah milik ayahnya itu. Karin sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuknya saat bell pintu berbunyi. Wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat Sarada sudah menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya dan berjalan menuju genkan.

"Nona Sarada." Ujarnya, tapi gadis itu sudah berada di balik pintu genkan dan akan meraih heandle pintu rumahnya, wanita bersurai merah itu langsung meraihnya dalam gendongannya dan membuka pintu rumah majikannya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya, seroang wanita seusia Mikoto Uchiha dengan surai pirang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tsunade_-sama_." Ujarnya, Tsunade menyunggingkan senyumnya dan tanpa permisi dan menghiraukan Karin ia masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanyanya, Sarada memandnag bingung kearah wanita pirang dihadapannya, ia memikirkan satu dua kata dalam bahasa jepang yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"_Tou-chan_ um….sedang…. bekerja." Ujarnya, mendengar aksen aneh Sarada Tsunade menoleh

"kau panggil dia apa? _Tou-chan_?" Sarada mengangguk, ia tidak suka wanita dihadapannnya ini

"Apa yang ada diotak Sasuke sebenarnya." Lagi Sarada memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Siapa ibumu?" Sarada memandnag Karin bingung, Karin menjelaskan perlahan dengan bahasa Inggris kepada putri tunggal majikannya itu.

"ah… Sakura, _My Kaa-san's name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura_." Tsunade memandang sinis kearahnya, membuat Sarada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Karin

"Wanita itu sudah kembali yah, dia tahu bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian orang kaya ck." Ia menggeleng pelan,

"Katakan pada Sasuke, tadi aku mampir untuk mencarinya dan sampaikan salamku untuk ibu gadis kecil ini." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Path House mewah itu.

"Ha'i, Tsunade_-sama_." Ujar Karin saat mengantarnya keluar dari path house mewah itu.

"_who is she Mrs. Uzumaki_?" Tanya Sarada, gadis itu terlihat penasaran dengan wanita yang tadi datang kerumahnya, dia tidak suka wanita itu.

_"Mr. Uchiha bestfriends_, Sarada_-sama_." Sarada mengangguk paham tapi wajah kecilnya terlihat tidak suka

"Aku… um…" dia terlihat berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Karin_-san_." Karin tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar kalimat Sarada.

"Jangan katakan pada Sakura_-sama _kalau dia datang ya? Dia akan sedih kalau dia tahu wanita itu datang kesini." Sarada ragu tapi dia mengangguk juga.

_**Uchiha Publishing, Tokyo Japan**_

Saat ia keluar rumah Sasuke sudah berdiri menyandar pada pintu mobil Audi R8 hitam miliknya, dasinya sudah ia lepas dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya ia buka, lengan kemeja kerja putihnya ia gulung dan senyum manis mengembang di wajanya. Sakura mendekat dan memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu sesaat sebelum mencium bibirnya.

"Aku tadi mampir ke boutique milik Ino sebelum kesini, sahabat mu itu memberikan gaun itu untuk mu dan Sarada." Sakura mengambil paper bag yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya, sementara itu wanita itu bingung tidak melihat Juugo yang biasanya pergi bersama Sasuke hari ini tak bersamanya.

"Kau tidak bersama Juugo?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menggeleng

"Tidak. Dia tadi langsung ku suruh kerumah. Ada apa?" Tanyanya, Sakura meggeleng.

"ini pasti dari New York Fashion Week yang diikuti Ino minggu ini kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan

"Dia tau kau akan pulang makanya dia membuat design itu untukmu dan Sarada. Dia bilang akan terlihat bagus kalau kalian memakai gaun yang sama." Sakura tersenyum, mereka memasuki parkiran gedung apartement nara tak lama kemudian, keduanya keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk kedalam gedung apartement mewah itu. Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan kombinasi Sandi untuk masuk kedalam apartement mewah milik kekasihnya itu.

Saat keduanya masuk kedalam apartement, Sarada berlari menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Karin di belakangnya dan lansung menerjang keduanya dengan pelukan. Sakura mengangkat putri kecilnya itu dan membiarkan Sasuke memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Chubbynya dan Puncak kepala putri mereka itu.

"Sayang, kita akan pergi malam ini. Paman Sai, adiknya _Tou-chan_ akan bertunangan dengan Bibi Ino, teman _Kaa-san_. Jadi, sekarang kau harus mandi dengan Nyonya Karin ya? Setelah itu kau pakai gaun ini." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah ball gown mini berwarna pastel berbahan Satin kepada putrinya

"Ini untukku? _Tou-chan _yang membelinya?" Sasuke mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada lalu menggendongnya.

"Tidak sayang, Bibi Ino yang memberikan ini untukmu." Mata Sarada berbinar.

"Baiklah. Nyonya Karin, bantu aku mandi." Sasuke mendengus kesal Saat Sarada beralih minta di gendong oleh pengasuhnya itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Pria itu berjalan kearah bar sarapan sebentar dan mengambil sebotol anggur putih, Pinot blanc lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelas Kristal dari dalam lemari dan memasukkan beberapa kubik kecil es batu kedalamnya sebelum menuangkan anggur putih favoritenya.

"Sakura…" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari dalam tas kerjanya, ia membukanya dan didalamnya terdapat sepasang anting berlian dan kalung berhias belian swarowfski.

"Aku ingin memulainya dari awal, bagaimana caranya membunuh rasa takutku itu?" entah kepada siapa kalimat yang ia katakana barusan ditujukan, Sasuke kembali mengambil kotak beludru lain dari dalam saku celana kantornya, sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran sulur yang rumit dan dihiasi permata kecil di tengahnya ada disana, sebuah nama terukir dibalik cincin itu, Lambang S yang menginisialkan namanya dan Sakura terukir dengan sempurna disana. Cincin ini pernah dikenakan Sakura empat tahun yang lalu, tapi wanita itu lalu melepaskannya bersamaan dengan kepergiannya ke paris waktu itu. Sasuke tak pernah memberikan cincin itu kepada siapapun, hanya Sakura pemiliknya. Ia ingin Sakura memilikinya kembali tapi mau kah wanita itu menerimanya?

Saat Sakura menyinggung soal pernikahan tadi tentu saja hatinya berdenyut saat itu. Ia tentu ingin memiliki Sakura dan Sarada seutuhnya, ia ingin menjadi sosok pria yang bisa menjaga kedua wanita itu dengan baik sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia ingin menyerahkan nyawanya kalau itu bisa membuat merka selamat, ia ingin menjadi yang menderita asalkan mereka bahagia, ia ingin melakukan pengorbanan apapun untuk wanita itu dan putrinya, tapi setiap kali ia ingin mengutarakannya kepada Sakura rasa takut kembali menyergapnya. Bagaimana kalau dia menyakiti Wanitanya? Bagaimana kalau dia akan menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk putrinya?

Kakaknya Itachi Sudah menikah, adiknya Sai juga sepertinya akan mendahuluinya untuk menikah. Bagaimana semuanya terasa mudah bagi kakak dan adiknya untuk melupakan masalalu tentang ayah dan ibu mereka yang berpisah. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan penderitaan masa kecil mereka yang berujung dengan kematian ayahnya di depan mata mereka dengan begitu mudah? Kenapa hanya dia yang menanggung beban ketakutan separah itu?

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil kedua kotak beludru itu dan masuk kekamarnya. Suara gemercik air terdengar saat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sakura. Ia meletakkan kedua kotak itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang tak terkunci dan mendapati Sakura tengah berendam, wanita itu menyadari keberadaannya dan memberinya isyarat untuk bergabung dengannya kedalam bath up.

Keduanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapatkan ketengangan ini lagi setelah empat tahun kehilangannya. Inilah terapinya, Sakuralah terapinya. Wanita itu membuatnya tenang setiap saat dan entah bagaimana caranya Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya mengatur hidupnya dengan cara yang benar dan terkontrol. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Berbeda dengan apa yang di ajarkan Tsunade padanya. Rasa bersalah selalu ada setiap kali ia selesai melakukan kegiatan BDSMnya, tapi Sakura bis melakukan jauh dari itu. Wanita itu memberikan ketenangan dan mengangkat bebannya seketika hanya dengan duduk dan berendam di dalam bath up bersamanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Wanita itu bertanya saat merasakan Sasuke memeluknya erat,

"Apa kita akan seperti ini selamanya?" Sakura memainkan jemari sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya sementara pria itu menyesap aroma tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura pelan

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak akan tahan lagi kalau kau pergi." Hatinya tersayat lagi mendengar permohonan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memulai komitmen dengan mu, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk itu. Sampai waktu itu tiba, tunggulah aku dan tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi lagi." Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Sasuke_-kun_aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku dan Sarada. Tempat kami adalah dimana kau berada. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku pasti akan menunggumu. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru." Hati Sasuke menghangat mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Semua ini, Saat aku berinteraksi dengan Sarada dan dirimu seharian ini. Aku berfikir kalau kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Sarada tidak bisa memiliki orangtua yang belum menikah, tapi aku hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa melakukan itu bahkan untuk kebaikan putriku sendiri aku adalah…." Kalimat Sasuke terpotong Saat Sakura menciumnya

"Aku bilang aku akan menunggumu. Kau hanya belum siap, belum bukan berati tak akan pernah, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujarnya, Sasuke memandang kedalam emerald green wanita itu sebelum mengecup sekali lagi bibir ranum wanita yang sudah melahirkan putrinya itu.

"_Kami-sama_, Sakura aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum Saat sekali lagi Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kepadanya.

"Aku ingin sekali menerkammu disini." Sakura memutar bola matanya, sikap mercurialnya kembali.

"kita akan terlambat dan Ino akan membunuhmu kalau itu terjadi." Tawa renyah Sasuke menggema.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggosok tubuhmu." Ujarnya, pria itu mengambil Sabun dan mulai menggosok tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya, ia merindukan ini.

Setelah kegiatan Saling memandikan satu sama lain itu selesai, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalam bath up dan menuju walk in closet mereka. Sakura menggunakan Mermaid Dress tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan gaun putrinya pemberian dari Ino lewat kekasihnya itu. Saat ia tengah mematut wajahnya di cermin Sasuke tiba-tiba mengenakan kalung berlian kelehernya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" ia menyentuh kalung itu dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke dari cermin.

"Sudah kuduga akan cantik dan pas untukmu." Sakura berbalik dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Wanita itu lalu menerima kota beludu yang lain dan sepasang anting berlian.

"Aku ingin kau memakai cincin itu lagi." Ujar Sasuke, saat itu juga Sakura memakai cincin pemberian Sasuke itu di jarimanis sebelah kirinya.

"Aku akan menengok Sarada, turunlah kalau kau sudah selesai." Sakura mengangguk sementara Sasuke sudah mengenakan Jas berwarna abu-abu miliknya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka, Sakura kembali menggunakan sepasang antingnya dan setelah menyelesaikan riasan wajahnya ibu dari sarada Uchiha itu turun kelantai satu path house milik kekasihnya itu.

_**The Big House, Uchiha resident Tokyo **_

__Mereka tiba di rumah mewah milik Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha itu setengah jam sebelum pesta pertunangan Sai dan Ino di gelar. Mobil-mobil mewah sudah berderet di sepanjang jalan masuk kerumah utama keluarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke menggendong Sarada saat turun dari Mobil dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Orang pertama yang di cari Sasuke adalah ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna emas miliknya. Sepasang irishnya terkejut saat melihat putra keduanya hadir dengan Sakura, sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupan keluarganya, terlebih lagi seorang anak perempuan berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke tersenyum, ia membiarkan Sakura menggendong Sarada lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura. Gadis kecil ini, apa dia Sarada? Putri kalian?" Sakura mengangguk, Sarada memandang bingung ibunya

"_She is your Grandma, Baby Linda._" Ujar Sasuke, Sarada minta turun dari gendongan ibunya dan memberikan pelukan kepada neneknya

"Dia cantik sekali." Ujar Mikoto yang kini sudah menggendong Sarada

"Kalian masuklah kedalam, Sai dan Ino sudah menunggu didalam. Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajak mailaikat kecil ini jalan-jalan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk

"Ia tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang _kaa-san_. Jadi, tolong ajari dia." Mikoto tertawa renyah,

"benarkah? Baiklah tapi sebelumnya, kau ingin coklat sayang?" Sarada tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan neneknya tapi mendengar kata coklat gadis cantik itu mengangguk antusias

"kalian masuklah, nikmatilah pestanya." Ujar Mikoto, Sakura tersenyum sopan kepada Mikoto, Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam rumah megah itu. Sementara itu seseorang dari kejauhan mengamati mereka, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah pistol.

"Apa yang aku punya kau tidak punya, Sakura_-nee_. Kenapa master sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku?" desisnya, wanita itu masuk kedalam sebuah mobil jeep saat merasakan salah satu dari pengawal Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan keberadaannnya dan menghilang dari sana secepat mungkin.

**TBC. Ini chapter terpanjang di fict ini, dan untuk pertamakalinya bakal muncul konflik hehehe. Aku penggila fifty shades triologi, tapi bukan beratri aku bakal masukin hard lemon kesini, lemon mungkin sih tapi lagi nyari feelnya dulu sampe dapet wkkwkw. Aku udah update stronger juga semoga dua fict ini tidak mengecewakan. **

**Btw, menjawab pertanyaan readers, bagi yang belum tahu.**

**Baby Linda itu ga salah ketik kok, Linda dalam bahasa sepanyol artinya cantik, jadi maksudnya Baby Linda itu adalah anak manis atau anak cantik hehehe**

**Nah kalau Hubungan Vanilla, bagi orang yang punya kelainan BDSM, mereka kan ga pernah punya hubungan normal dengan pasangan, biasanya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas master dan submissive, nah Hubungan vanilla ini maksudnya adalah hubungan normal, jadi bukan hubungan antara Dominan dan Submissivenya. **

**Kalau begitu sekian dari saya, mind to RNR mina?**

**-Aphrodite Girl 13**


	4. Chapter 4

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**The Big House, Uchiha Resident, Tokyo **_

__Sakura mengalungkan lengannya kelengan kekar Sasuke, gaun berwarna pastel itu membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas, Surai pink sepinggang miliknya ia sampirkan kesamping kiri, memarken sedikit leher jenjangnya dan anting berlian pemberian Sasuke padanya hari ini. Wanita Cantik itu langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari Itachi dan Sai, begitu juga dari sahabatnya Ino. Wanita pirang itu langsung menyiapkan amunisinya untuk menanyakan berbagai macam hal kepadanya, mulai dari Sarada, pekerjaannya di paris hingga masalah pribadinya dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya tak nyaman saat membicarakan masalalu mereka.

"Oh… masa bodo apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, yang penting sekarang adalah kau sudah kembali dan akan menetap di Jepang selamanya. Benarkan?" Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, Sebelah tangan Sasuke kini memeluknya protektif dan satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak memanggil seorang waitters lalu mengambil satu gelas berkaki panjang yang penuh dengan campage.

"Kau mau?" Alkohol, ia ingin menolaknya. Meminum alkohol membuatnya berani bertindak gila, tapi ini hari special sahabatnya, dia tidak mungkin tidak ikut dalam kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha, jadi ia mengangguk dan Sasuke kembali mengambil satu gelas Campage yang lain untuknya.

"Itachi dan Hana sepertinya akan menambah momongan lagi." Ino memulai gosipnya membuat Hana mendengus kesal

"Itachi_-kun _yang berencana, aku tidak. Aku baru kembali kedunia penerbitan lima tahun yang lalu dan dia ingin mengurungku kembali." Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya,

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, sayang. Membuatmu hamil adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu diam dirumah." Ujar Itachi sambil kembali memeluk protektif istrinya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mecium lembut bahu kanan Sakura yang terbuka.

"kau harus berusaha keras _Nii-chan_. Kau tahu Hana_-nee_ adalah wanita yang sulit di taklukkan." Sasuke menggerling nakal kearah Itachi membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"ck. Itachi, kau baru saja merengut hak seorang wanita mandiri." Ino menggerutu, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Hana mengangguk setuju

"Kau tidak bisa mencari alasan seperti itu hanya untuk membatasi pergerakkan istrimu." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk setuju

"Aku juga setuju, Seorang wanita tak bisa hanya mengandalkan suaminya saja dalam masalah materi. Kalau dia mampu kenapa dia harus berhenti." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke memandang wanita itu tidak setuju.

"Ck, kalian berdua. Lihat saja Yamanaka sesaat setelah kau dan Sai menikah kalian pasti akan memiliki seorang anak dan adik bungsuku itu akan membuatmu berhenti dan melupakan design pakaianmu itu." Itachi mendengus kesal, Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku dan Sai sepakat menunda memiliki momongan sampai aku siap." Baik Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama diam mematung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahnya, Ino." Kali ini suara baritone Sasuke yang membalas, pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku dan Sakura memiliki Sarada tanpa direncanakan, bahkan kami sampai detik ini juga belum terikat komitmen pernikahan, tapi karena aku mencintai mereka kami tetap bersama sampai detik ini." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kecil,

"Ya, dan itu diluar rencanaku dan Sasuke. Kami sepakat memiliki anak setahun setelah menikah karena aku baru lulus dan masih mau menikmati waktuku berdua saja dengannya, tapi kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada kami kan? Aku beruntung setidaknya anak itu yang membawaku kembali kepadanya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"_Kami-sama _benar-benar menakdirkan kalian untuk bersama. Cepatlah meresmikan hubungan kalian, kasihan Sarada. Saat ini dia pasti belum sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya belum menikah tapi semakin dia beranjak dewasa dia pasti akan menyadarinya." Sakura menunduk memandang gelas Campage yang ada di genggaman tangannya, Sasuke memandang sendu kearahnya.

"Kami baru kembali, _nee-san_. Kami sedang memulainya dari awal lagi, iya kan Sayang?" Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Kau benar Sakura. Semua hubungan butuh proses, begitu juga dengan memiliki momongan, kalian berdua behenti mendesak ku dan Ino untuk punya anak setelah menikah. Aku juga harus fokus pada pekerjaanku juga." Kini giliran Sai yang protes, Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"bagaimanapun, selamat untuk kalian berdua! _Nii-san_, Sai kecil sekarang sudah benar-benar dewasa." Sasuke mengacak rambut ebony adiknya membuat Sai menepis kasar tangannya,

"Sasuke_-nii_, hentikan itu! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi terlebih lagi didepan calon istriku, Aku bukan anak kecil." Dan gelak tawa kembali memenuhi meja tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Anak-anak!" Kini giliran Mikoto yang bersuara, Sasuke melihat Sarada berjalan dibelkangnya diampit sepupu kembarnya, Daichi dan Daisuke yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Selamat Paman Sai, Bibi Ino!" Sikembar langsung menyerbu paman dan bibi mereka bersamaan, lalu memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura sebentar, Sarada hanya mematung memperhatikan seorang pria yang berparas mirip dengan ayahnya dan seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat, tapi dia malu. Daichi dan Daisuke baru saja mengajarkan dia berbicara bahasa jepang saat mereka bermain bersama tadi, dia hanya takut salah ucap, sadar akan sikap diam Sarada Sasuke mendekat dan menggendongnya.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kau sakit? Atau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai bingung melihat sikap hangat saudara mereka, Sarada menggeleng lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"itu sudah benar, katakana saja." Ujar Sasuke, ia menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya gadis itu membungkuk sebentar kearah Sai dan Ino untuk menunjukkan sopan santunnya,

"Selamat paman, bibi." Ujarnya, Gadis itu diam sebentar, terlihat sedang berfikir sebentar, Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putrinya lalu Sarada bertanya dan berbisik lagi padanya, sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bibi, terimakasih untuk Gaunnya. Ini… ummm…. Indah sekali." Sai dan Ino tersenyum bersamaan mendengar logat dan aksen lucu keponakannya, Ino menggendongnya.

"Wah, kau menggemaskan sekali, Sarada_-chan_. Kau menyukainya? Bibi bisa buatkan lagi kalau kau suka." Ujarnya, kedua irish onyx gadis kecil itu berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putrinya

"jangan memanjakanya Ino, nanti kebiasaan." Ino menggeleng,

"Dia itu keponakanku Sakura, terlebih lagi dia putrimu. Ah,… benar-benar menggemaskan." Ujar Ino, iya tidak berhenti menciumi pipi gembil Sarada membuat gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Paman Sasuke." Daichi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Daichi?" Tanya Sasuke, Sulung dari sikembar Uchiha itu memandnag ayahnya yang sudah mengangguk.

"Besok itu hari Sabtu paman, dan kami berdua libur. Ayah bilang akan mengajak kami jalan-jalan ke gunung fuji. Sarada belum pernah lihat gunung itu jadi dia bilang mau ikut, boleh tidak paman?" Tanya Daichi, Sasuke memandang Sakura meminta pendapatnya.

"Sabtu ini aku ada rapat dengan teamku Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tidak bisa menemani Sarada." Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Aku juga, Sakura." Sasuke memberikan tatapan minta maaf kepada putrinya,

"Mungkin lain kali sayang." Ujar Sasuke, Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya. Putrinya ngambek, akan susah dibujuk kalau seperti ini.

"Sasuke, Aku dan Itachi akan ikut. Tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa menitipkan Sarada kepada kami." Hana bicara menengahi

"ya, aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, si kembar akan senang kalau adik sepupu mereka bisa Ikut." Ujar Itachi Sasuke masih diam dan memandang putrinya yang sudah memberi tatapan memohon kepadanya,

"Ayolah Sasuke_-nii_ , hitung-hitung kau akan memiliki waktu untuk mu dan Sakura-_chan_ lebih lama." Sakura memberikan deathglare terbaiknya dan langsung membuat Sai diam di tempat.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melihat putrinya menangis dan sarada hampir melakukannya tadi.

"Nah, biarkan wanita tua ini yang bicara sekarang." Kali ini giliran Mikoto yang bersuara,

"Sai dan Ino, ini waktunya pesta dansa. Kalian pasangan yang bertunangan jadi melangkahlah ke lantai dansa terlebih dahulu." Ujar Mikoto, Sai meletakkan gelas campagenya begitu juga dengan Ino, mereka bedua sudah berada di lantai dansa dan mulai menari mengikuti irama lagu, beberapa pasangan diantara tamu undangan ikut bergabung dengan mereka tak terkecuali Itachi dan Hana. Mikoto tersenyum dalam diam melihat Sasuke kini tengah merangkul Sakura dengan Sarada berada dalam pangkuannya, ia terlihat bahagia dan lepas. Beban yang dia berikan kepadanya sejak kecil sepertinya sudah terangkat setengahnya setelah kembalinya Sakura dan Sarada.

"Sasuke?" Putra keduanya itu menoleh, Sementara Sarada masih duduk nyaman dipangkuannya sambil bercanda dengan ibunya,

"ada apa _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Sasuke sopan, wanita paruh baya itu memandang cucu perempuannya,

"Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian? Behentilah tinggal bersama tanpa sebuah status pernikahan, kasihan Sarada." Sasuke kembali diam, Sakura ikut menoleh kearah ibu dari kekasihnya dan Sasuke bergantian.

"_Kaa-san_, aku mohon bersabarlah. Ini bukan tahap yang mudah untuk ku jalani, aku butuh mereka saat ini tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk hal yang lain. Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud." Sakura menunduk mendengar penuturan Sasuke, wanita itu memandang cincin yang di berikan Sasuke tadi,

"Sakura_-chan_, kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan putraku?" Sakura tersenyum lemah dan menggelang.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_." Ujarnya, Sarada menguap pelan, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"_Kaa-san_, Sarada sudah mengantuk. Aku rasa aku harus meninggalkan pesta lebih awal, aku minta maaf." Mikoto tersenyum maklum, ia memandang lembut cucu perempuannya itu yang kini sudah mulai terlelap dalam pangkuan ayahnya, ia mendekat dan mengusap pelan surai dark bluenya dan mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung bersama Sarada. Rumah besar ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian, Si kembar juga pasti senang kalau dikunjungi adik sepupunya." Sasuke tersenyum, pria itu bangkit dengan menggendong putrinya diikuti Sakura.

"kami pasti akan berkunjung besok. Aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ akan mengantar Sarada besok pagi kesini. Itachi_-nii_ akan mengajaknya menginap dan melihat gunung fuji bersama si kembar." Ujar Sakura, Mikoto tersenyum ramah padanya

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok pagi, anak-anak." Sasuke dan Sakura berpamitan kepada ibunya dan meninggalkan tempat pesta setelah pamit dengan keluarga yang lainnya.

Juugo suda berdiri di depan Audi SUV hitam milik Sasuke saat mereka keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Pria bersurai orange itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Sasuke melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu karena membawa Sarada kedalam gendongannya. Pria tampan itu mengatur sedemikian rupa posisi tidur anaknya agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak terganggu setelah selesai ia membiarkan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sisi lain kursi penumpang.

_**Naras Apartement, Tokyo**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam saat Audi SUV mewah milik Sasuke memasuki tempat parker pribadinya di gedung apartement Nara. Pria tampan itu turun dan menggendong putri kecilnya yang tertidur kelelahan dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Wanita cantik itu menerima uluran sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berniat membantunya keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Sebelah tangan Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuhnya, Keduanya berjalan beriringan mendekati pintu elevator, Juugo berjalan mendahului mereka sementara ada Suigetsu dan tiga orang pengawal lainnya di belakang mereka. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan terkejut saat melihat mobil sport Audi R8 silvernya di siram cat berwarna hitam.

"Sayang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, ia mengikuti arah pandang kekasih merah mudanya itu dan tubuhnya menegang, wajah tampannya mengeras melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke_-sama_, sepertinya ada yang menyusup kedalam peth house anda." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke memandang tajam pria itu

"Apa itu dia?" Juugo menggeleng pelan,

"Karin bilang kalau satu-satunya orang yang berkunjung hari ini dan mencari anda adalah Nyonya Senju." Baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke mematung ditempat, mau apa lagi wanita itu? Bukankah Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan padanya untuk menjauh.

"Apa mungkin itu dia?" Tanya Sasuke, Juugo menggeleng lemah

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya. Sasuke_-sama_." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kearah Sakura.

"jadi kemungkinan yang melakukan ini ada dua orang?" Tanya Sakura, wanita itu memandnag cemas kearah putrinya

"Wanita pedofil itu pasti bertemu Sarada tadi siang." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sisir garasi, temukan apapun yang bisa membuktikan siapa pelakuknya!" Ujar Juugo kepada anak buahnya,

"Suigetsu, kita harus pastikan Peth House aman dan tidak ada yang menyusup kedalam. Sasuke_-sama_ dan Sakura_-sama _ tolong tetap disini." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia memberikan Sarada kepada Sakura, wanita cantik itu langsung menggendong putrinya.

"Sayang, tunggu disini, Kalian kemarilah!" Sasuke memanggil dua orang yang diperintahkan Juugo tadi.

"Jaga Sakura dulu. Aku akan ikut Juugo kedalam." Ujarnya,

"Kita pakai lift teknisi saja." Ujar Sasuke,

"Sasuke_-sama_, anda bisa menunggu disini." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke menggeleng pelan pria itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku yakin itu dia, kalau itu benar-benar dia aku harus bicara dengannya." Ujarnya, Sakura memandang bingung

"yang kau maksud itu Tsunade? Untuk apa dia melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke pelan  
>"bukan, sayang. Tentu saja bukan dia, terakhir yang kudengar dia sudah punya submissive baru. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini untuk menggangguku kecuali kalau dia ingin aku melingkuidasi bisnis kecantikannya." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan<p>

"Lalu siapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mengacak surai dark blue nya kesal

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Aku akan segera kembali, tetap disini bersama Suigetsu dan jaga Sarada. Mengerti?" Sakura memandang cemas,

"Temani aku, aku takut." Ia membujuk Sasuke agar tetap tinggal bersamanya tapi pria itu tak menggubrisnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berusaha membuatnya tenang, setelah itu pria tampan itu menghilang bersama Juugo dan satu anak buah yang lainnya untuk menyusur penth house mereka.

Dua puluh menit da sudah menungu diluar dan Sasuke juga Juugo dan salah seorang body guard baru Sasuke itu belum juga kembali. Sakura meredam kekhawatirannya dengan memeluk Sarada yang berada dalam gendongannya sejak tadi. Gadis kecil itu terlelap, Sakura bersyukur karena gadis kecilnya tak perlu merasa ketakutan karena hal itu. Sakura memandang kearah pintu elevator yang belum terbuka juga. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang berani menyusup ke apartement mewah pacarnya itu dengan seenaknya. Tsunade? Dia adalah wanita terhormat – atau setidaknya begitu kata mereka—dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Siapa? Apa salah satu mantan Submissive Sasuke? Tapi siapa? Sakura menggeleng pelan, kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua ini, wanita cantik itu hanya ingin kekasihnya kembali dan bersama dengannya dan Sarada lagi.

"Apa masih belum ada berita dari Juugo?" Tanya Sakura, Suigetsu menggeleng pelan,

"Belum, Nyonya. Tolong tunggulah sebentar, kalau kondisi aman, kami pasti akan membawa anda kedalam bersama dengan nona muda." Sakura menghela nafasnya medengar penuturan Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin masuk kedalam." Ujar Sakura, Suigetsu menggeleng

"Tidak Nyonya, saya hanya menjalankan perintah Sasuke_-sama_ anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam sebelum semuanya aman." Sakura menatap tajam bodyguardnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Tunanganku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya,

"Nyonya, Tuan akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Suigetsu dan tepat saat itu pintu elevator terbuka, Sasuke muncul sendirian tanpa Juugo di sampingnya.

"Juugo berekasi berlebihan. Aku sudah dapat sidik jarinya di gagang pintu kamar mantan submissive dan kamar bermain, kita akan segera dapatkan jawabannya." Ujarnya, Sasuke kembali menggendong Sarada

"Biarkan dia tidur dengan kita malam ini?" Sakura memohon kepada Sasuke,

"Ya, aku juga mengkhawatirkannya." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu membawa Sakura dan Sarada masuk kedalam elevator dan menekan beberapa sandi sebelum mereka dibawa naik ke lantai teratas gedung apartement mewah itu.

Sasuke membaringkan putrinya di tengah-tengah ranjang kingsize miliknya, jas dan dasinya sudah ia lepas sejak tadi, kini tinggal kemeja putihnya yang di gulung kedua lengannya sampai menuju siku dan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Sakura memeluknya dari belakang saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sasuke.

"Sakura." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum geli

"menurutmu siapa Sasuke_-kun_?" ujar wanita yang kini tengah melepas kalung dan antingnya itu, Sasuke menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura mendengus, Ia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Sasuke sedang menutupi sesuati darinya.

"jangan bohong. Pasti salah satu submissive mu kan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dan membuka restletting gaun pastelnya hingga menunjuukan punggung mulus wanitanya,

"Aku tidak tahu, Sayang." Ujarnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap kecupan yang Sasuke berikan, pria itu mengecup pundaknya yang terbuka, lalu pangkal lehernya hingga sepanjang garis tulang belakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu melangkah keluar dari gaun ini." Sakura mengangguk.

"Lakukan Saja." Ujarnya, wanita cantik itu membiarkan Sasuke menarik turun gaun panjangnya dan dia melangkah keluar dari dalam gaunnya.

" kau cantik." Ujarnya, ia kembali mengecup leher jenjang Sakura pelan, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan pria yang dicintainya itu. Tapi lagi, dia membuka matanya dan saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, Sarada disini." Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menghentikan aksinya. Benar juga, kalau Sakura menjerit terlalu kencang nanti bisa bahaya.

"Hn." Ujarnya, pria itu membiarkan Sakura mengambil salah satu kausnya dan memakainya, wanita itu terlihat cantik hanya dengan kaus abu-abu miliknya dan tanpa mengguanakn celana lagi. Setelah membersihkan riasan diwajahnya Sakura naik ketempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaian Sarada pelan-pelan sementara Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidur.

" Sayang, aku harus menelfon sebentar. Nanti aku akan kesini." Sakura mengangguk setuju, wanita cantik itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mereka sementara ia berbaring disebelah putrinya dan kembali mencoba terlelap.

***  
>Sasuke mengambil botol Wyne miliknya dan menuang segelas Dry White kedalam gelas Kristal lebar yang sudah terisi tiga kubik es batu didalamnya. Pria itu menggumam menanggapi lawan bicaranya lewat telfon dan sesekali menegak minumannya.<p>

"Dobe, aku ingin Hanare bertemu dengan mu." Ujarnya,

_"Hanare? Mantan submissive mu sebelum Sakura?"_ Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pria itu bertanya

"Dia menyusup keapartementku, sebenarnya dua bulan sebelum kedatangan Sakura wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan karin dan memotong urat nadinya." Sasuke meletakkan gelas Wynenya dan memijit pelan keningnya.

_"Apa dia punya riwayat depresi?"_ Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya dan membuka satu laci berisi data-data mantan subimissivenya dan mengeluarkan map cream bertuliskan _**Hanare**_ dari dalamnya, pria itu membaca informasi yang tertera didalamnya.

"tidak, dia tidak punya riwayat depresi . " ujar Sasuke,

_"Kau selidiki alasan kenapa dia lari dari suaminya?" _Naruto kembali bertanya, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya kearah kursi berlengannya

"Tidak." Jawabnya, Pria itu menghela nafasnya

"Dengar, aku tahu wanita ini memiliki gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya, itu kenapa aku ingin dia bertemu dengamu, Dobe. Aku menduga ini hanya Stress atau Depressi dan semacamnya. Sewaktu dia menjadi submissive ku dia menginginkan hal yang lebih tapi aku menolaknya, itu kenapa dia pergi dan menikah dengan suaminya lima bulan kemudian. Tapi dia kembali lagi sekarang, tepat setelah Sakura kembali ke Jepang. Aku takut dia mengancam keselamatan Sakura dan putriku." Ujar Sasuke

_"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Teme?" _Sasuke menegak minumannya lagi saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir sahabat sekaligus pskiaternya

"aku ingin kau menjadi pskiater yang menanganinya. Dia masih begitu muda, aku tak bisa membiarkan masa depannya berantakan. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua juga kesalahanku, kau bisa membantuku kan?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengiyakan.

_ "Pastikan setelah kau menemukan dia kau langsung membawanya kesini agar aku bisa menanganinya dan hubungi orangtuanya. Kau paham?"_ Tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup telfonnya. Ia masih memandangi map bertuliskan nama mantan submissivenya itu, kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa juga suaminya harus sebodoh itu? Ck, Pria itu kembali meraih iphone 6 miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol dilayarnya sebelum kembali tersambung dengan seseorang.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada putri kecilnya. Hawa dingin tidak biasa menerpa tubuhnya dan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya karena kedinginan. Tak kuat menahan dingin,wanita cantik itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang irish emerald green miliknya. Ia memandang kearah kaki ranjang, entah hanya bayangan atau halusinasinya saja, seorang wanita berdiri disana. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan wanita itu masih disana, berdiri mengamatinya dan putrinya dalam gelap.

_"Nee-san, apa yang ku miliki tidak kau miliki? Kenapa master sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku?"_ Sakura tak mengerti dengan apa yang wanita itu katakana, ini hanya halusinasinya, tapi wanita itu begitu nyata. Siapa? Mantan Submissive Sasuke kah? Tapi kenap? Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kepada putrinya dan menyalakan lampu yang berada di meja yang berada disebelah ranjangnya, namun saat ia berbalik wanita itu sudah tidak disana.

Sakura menaikkan bahunya ia tak mau ambil pusing, jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, sudah pasti dia sedang berhalusinasi. Wanita cantik itu memandang sisi lain tempat tidur di sebelah Sarada, Sasuke tidak disana. Tunangannya itu masih belum kembali dari acara menelfonnya. Sakura berdecak kesal, pria itu ada meeting besok pagi dan harus berangkat ke Hokkaido dengan Hellicopternya, bagaimana dia bisa belum tidur kalau dia harus menerbangkan Hebi (helicopternya) besok pagi? Wanita itu menaikkan selimutnya sampai seleher Sarada agar gadis kecilnya itu tidak kedinginan, lalu kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan kamar mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Ia tidak menemukan pria itu di mini bar, tidak didapur, dan tidak juga di kantor pribadinya. Wanita itu mendengus kesal saat tak bisa menemukan pria itu dimana-mana, bahkan tidak di ruang bermain. 'ruang bermain' pintunya tidak terkunci saat ia memutar hendle pintunya, jadi ia masuk kedalam. Masih sama, tali, cambuk, borgol, sex toy, but plug, vibrator, flogger dengan berbagai ukuran masih berada disana. Sakura melangkah masuk, tangannya meraba sebuah Tongkat, Sasuke memang tidak pernah menggunakan rotan ataupun tongkat seingatnya karena itu adalah batas kerasnya, begitu juga dengan But plug. Ia mengamati cambuk kulit berwarna coklat yang dulu pernah Sasuke gunakan diruangan ini kepadanya. Mengingat itu semua wajahnya memerah. Wanita cantik itu buru-buru meninggalkan cambuk itu dan beralih kearah rak kayu berisi borgol dan berbagai macam sex toy. Pria itu masih menyimpannya, dan beberapa terlihat masih baru dan tersegel di kotaknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura buru-buru meletakkan but plug baru di tempatnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Butt plug?" Sasuke memandang bingung kearahnya,

"Kau masih menyimpan ini semua?" Sasuke menegang, wajahnya terlihat panic

"Sayang, aku bisa singkirkan semuanya besok pagi kalau kau mau aku menyingkirkannya. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu, aku hanya bertanya saja." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"BDSM?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Tidak, kalau itu bisa membuatmu tetap disampingku." Ujarnya, Sakura menggleng pelan.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sasuke terdiam

"Kau merindukannya. Sasuke kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau menginginkannya." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Terakhir kali aku membawamu ke sini kau menangis kesakitan, lalu kau hamil dan aku marah-marah seperti orang gila. Dan kau pergi." Ujarnya, Sakura mengelus pelan rahang tergas pria yang dicintainya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ujarnya, Sasuke menggeleng

"Aku tidak merindukannya. Aku akan menyingkirkan ini semua besok pagi. Untuk mu." Sakura menggeleng

"Jangan, maksudku, jangan semua. Hanya tongkat itu saja." Ia bergidik ngeri melihat tongkat panjang yang terpajang di depan ranjang bertiang milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hanya tongkatnya." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kita kembali kekamar. Aku ada meeting besok, temani aku tidur." Ujarnya, Sarada menepuk dahi lebarnya,

"Sial aku meninggalkan Sarada sendirian terlalu lama." Ujarnya,

"Hiks… _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! _Huaaaa" Sasuke langsung berlari mendengar suara tangisan putri kecilnya, Sakura tersenyum geli. Pria itu terlalu over protective dan berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut dirinya dan Sarada, benar-benar. Ia melangkah Santai mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan kamar bermain itu terlebih dahulu. Wanita cantik itu mengunci pintunya dan menarik kuncinya lalu membawa kunci ruangan itu bersamanya.

Saat ia tiba dikamar, Sarada sudah berada didalam gendongan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu masih terisak kecil menunjuk kearah kaki ranjang mereka. Sakura memandang putrinya heran, sementara ia bisa mendengar suara baritone Sasuke berbisik berkali-kali menenangkan putri kecil mereka yang belum bisa berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dengan Sarada yang masih terisak dalam gendongannya

"Sarada melihat seorang wanita saat ia terbangun, awalnya ia mau meminta mu menemaninya ke toilet tapi kau tidak ada disana, dan dia fikir dia melihat seorang wanita berdiri disini. Dia hanya ketakutan." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mencoba mengambil alih putrinya agar Sasuke bisa beristirahat tapi gadis kecil itu tidak mau lepas dari ayahnya.

"Aku mau_ Tou-chan_. Hiks… Sarada Takut…" ia kembali terisak, Sasuke membawa gadis kecilnya ketempat tidur, ia berbaring disebelah putrinya dan memeluknya protektif, Sakura merasakan hembusan angina menerpa tubuhnya. Angin? Wanita cantik itu mendekat kearah pintu kaca kamar mereka yang langsung menghubungkan kebalkon. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Sial. Seingatnya dia sudah menutupnya sebelum mereka pergi keacara pertunangan Ino dan tidak membukanya Sasuke yang melakukannya? Tak mau ambil pusing Sakura menutup balkonnya dan berbaring di sisi lain ranjang mereka. Sasuke membawanya kedalam pelukannya juga, membiarkan Sakura menggunakan lengan kekarnya sebagai bantal dan Sarada tidur dengan memeluknya erat.

**TBC. Gak sepanjang kemarin sih wkwkwkw saya tahu hehehe. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya. Mind to RNR mina?**


End file.
